The Proposal
by FandomCrazy23
Summary: Oliver has been planning an elaborate proposal for weeks. What will this gentleman have in store for Shane?
1. Chapter 1

Lately I have been constantly imagining Oliver and Shane's wedding and how Oliver would propose. From this thought came the idea for this fanfic. I'm aiming for about 5 or 6 chapters at least.

Oliver had been courting Shane for a little over a year now and they had become closer than ever. He remembered the day he asked her out on that date like it was yesterday. It had been the most special day of his life, but now he was aiming to create one more special. As he stood in the jewelry store looking for the perfect ring, he smiled as he recounted the memories he had made with Shane and imagined what sort of memories he would be making in the future.

That's when something something purple caught his eye. It was a gold ring with a purple crystal bead matching the one on Shane's necklace. That's the one, he thought. He had the jeweler engrave it My Dearest Shane on the inside and then placed it into the velvet box he had purchased earlier then made his way home. Once settled comfortably at the desk in his bedroom he began to write the first note, setting the first stage of his proposal into motion.

 _Dearest Shane,_

 _From the day we met I have been inexplicably drawn to you although I have not always been able to say so. In the time I've known you, before and since courtship, I have learned so much about you and even myself. So to show you the extent of my affection I have created a bit of a scavenger hunt for you._

 _Here is your first clue:_

 _The smile is the beginning of love, Ms. McInerney_

 _And yours is the most beautiful I've ever seen_

 _I wonder, where did you flash that first smile that has so captivated me?_

 _Love,_

 _Mr. Steamboat_

He folded the note in half and slipped it into a golden wrapped box, leaned back in his chair, and sighed. Tomorrow it would be time

A/N-So that was the first chapter. Tell me if you think I should continue. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver got to the DLO early the next morning to put everything into place. He placed the small box onto Shane's desk. As he stood there his mind automatically drifted to thoughts of Shane. Her eyes, her smile, everything about her just enraptured him; from her love and care for everyone around her to her insatiable curiosity. Shane McInerney is and always will be the love of his life.

He passed through the doors of the DLO onto the main floor and sighed deeply. He strode over to the platform where he had sat with Shane that day when Holly had written her poem about wanting a divorce. That morning he couldn't sort through his feelings. His conversation with Holly the night before had sent his heart and mind into a whirl and when he came to the post office that morning he hardly felt different, but up there on that platform with Shane by his side, giving him the advice he clearly needed, he felt completely at peace. Shane understood him and always knew what he needed. Perhaps that's why he didn't contend the divorce as much as he thought he would. He came out of his thoughts and began to climb until he reached the top of the platform. He looked out onto the floor and was delighted to see Shane walking towards the DLO. She didn't see him, for which he was pleased because he did not intend for her to see him until later today. He wished he could see her face as she read the letter, but it would make seeing her later much more special.

* * *

As Shane walked through the doors of the DLO she felt something was different although she could not put her finger on it. She had come in quite early so the absence of her fellow Postables was not unusual. Oliver came in early on occasion, but apart from that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She slowly approached her desk, taking in the full beauty of her workplace, then she saw it. A small golden box set aglow by the sunlight filtering through the window. She knew who it was from. Oliver. She smiled to herself and opened the box to find a piece of paper neatly folded. She gingerly unfolded it and began reading.

 _Dearest Shane,_

 _From the day we met I have been inexplicably drawn to you although I have not always been able to say so. In the time I've known you, before and since courtship, I have learned so much about you and even myself. So to show you the extent of my affection I have created a bit of a scavenger hunt for you._  
 _Here is your first clue:_  
 _The smile is the beginning of love, Ms. McInerney_  
 _And yours is the most beautiful I've ever seen_  
 _I wonder, where did you flash that first smile that has so captivated me?_

 _Signed,_  
 _Mr. Steamboat_

As she finished the letter she let out a light chuckle. Even his closing had been a clue. She thought back to the day they met at the Denver Bean. The Steamboat Americano she had ordered for him. It was quite obvious where she had to go. She hadn't remembered to have her coffee this morning so it wouldn't hurt to check for a clue at the mobile coffeehouse. She picked up her things, scribbled a note for Rita and Norman, and left on her scavenger hunt.

* * *

Oliver watched as Shane left the building and knew that she had figured out the first clue. Fortunately, he had spoken to the barista and arranged for his next note to be placed into Shane's coffee cup sleeve when she ordered her aspen skinny vanilla latte which he had already paid for. Oliver shook himself out of his thoughts and began his descent from the platform. Time to place the next note, he thought.

* * *

A/N-Next chapter and notes 2 and 3 on Friday if nothing gets in the way. Don't you hate it when life gets in the way of the fandom?


End file.
